Zettaiteki
An unbreakable blade that can never find peace. '' '''Abilities & Powers' Zettaiteki ( ぜったいてき Absolute): The Zanapkuto itself is a nodachi with a circle tsuba, with the Kanji セーブ Save on the right side of the hilt collar and the Kanji くそ Damn on the left side. The Zanapkuto has no sheath. As well, this zanapkuto has no inner spirit. Eternal Immense Spiritual Power: Zettaiteki is unique as not only does it have its own source of spirit energy, it cannot be affected by its master's to give it new power. The sword's power is eternal uneffected by time. The sword's spiritual power is overwhelming. The sword's spiritual pressure can only be controlled by if its master has greater Reiatsu, or a powerful intellect. Side notes.( The sword's power will not allow it to be sheathed, if it is put into a sheath the sheath will either shatter or the sword will make itself leave the sheath.) Self Developing: Zettaiteki can develop its own powers, however it will only do so in the hands of its greatest master. It will use its overwhelming power to make new powers, that fits the master's theme of powers. Now the master's Reiatsu cannot develop or create powers, abilities, and or techniques as the sword won't allow it. Deity-Like Power: One, of the most greatest aspects of this Zanpakuto is its holds Deity-like power to be able to, destroy, harm, render useless or interact with the negative powers toward spirit energy, such as Sekkiseki. This sword's ability is in a permanent state. A sword that will protect until it comes across a greater power. *As it is a Heavenly Zanpakuto, Demonic Spirit Beings of an race cannot grab it without being purified. *The Zanpakuto can also harm beings that exist in other world, planes or dimensions. Indestructibly: Zettaiteki itself is completely indestructible. The sword can never be destroyed. Now this only means it cannot be broken, damaged or destroyed and it doesn't age it still can be blocked in combact like any weapon. Also since the sword cannot be destroyed, the sharpness of the blade can never be dull. The only known explaination for this is that, this weapon was create before time began so, the laws of reality that govern as such didn't exist yet. For this reason things like this weapon, was made completely beyond the reach of reality's laws. Power Corruption Possession: Zettaiteki even though it is sentimental it really only true friend is to power. If is current master's mind isn't strong the sword other time and use will make the master feel invincible. The master will go an a rampage until the later are killed. The sword immensely overwhelming power is due to this, as it will control a weak master to fight. Ownership: The most unique aspect of Zettaiteki, is that it chooses its master based on power solely. The sword will only transfer ownership to someone that has defeated or killed the current master. The sword can transfer ownership, even if the fighter is alive if it feel the current's master is too weak to properly use it. Kurosairento Sainan (くろ サイレント さいなん Black Silent Misfortune) By calling the abilitiy's name the blade will be surrounded by a solid shinny jet black aura. It then, gains a fearsome power. When cut by all this ability will make them see and feel any past injury either physical or mental or illness that they have had. While this isn't an acutal thing but an illusion. While it is an illusion it only affect the sense of sight and touch and it doesn't create pain but makes the victim relive any past pain. Category:Zanpakuto Category:Shinmei-ryū